Inside Your Heart
by xiaotaki-xo
Summary: YO! FF pertama saya ini sudah pernah di publish sebelumnya. Tapi karena ada banyak kesalahan jadi di republish. Karena saya baru minta reviewnya ya *bows* kalo sungkan (?) review disini bisa lewat twitter : @deerdragon88 happy readings!
1. Chapter 1

Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 1

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

"Aku selalu menjagamu sehun-ah... aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu.."

Sial! Kata2 orang berwajah buram dalam mimpiku itu selalu membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku!  
Kenapa dia lagi yang muncul dan berkata sama? siapa dia?!

"Sehun-ah? gwenchanna?" tanya Suho-hyung yang terbangun karenaku.  
"Ne." jawabku singkat.  
"Tidurlah besok kita harus berlatih." katanya sambil beranjak tidur lagi.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan kembali tidur. Kuharap dia tidak menggaanggu tidurku LAGI!

"Pagi hyung." sapaku setengah mengantuk pada hyung-hyungku di dorm.  
"Sehun-ah kau susah sekali bangun! Kau tahu kan kita harus latihan hari ini!" Kyungsoo-hyung memarahiku. Baiklah aku tahu aku terlambat bangun. Tapi setidaknya perkatannya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Jeongmal mianhe hyung." ujarku menahan kesal.  
"Cepat mandi dan sarapan!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung lagi. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan perasaan kesal.

Jongin-hyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihatku. Aku tidak menatapnya. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Dia meletakkan serangga di kamar mandi tadi malam saat aku akan mandi. Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Omooooo uri maknae masih marah denganku~"ujarnya. Sinting. Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Aku masuk kamar mandi dan menguncinya.  
"Awas ada serangga di-"  
"TIDAK LUCU HYUNG." ujarku marah saat mendengarnya berkata demikian. AKu benar-benar emosi dengannya.  
"Aish." aku mendengar kekesalannya dan dia beranjak pergi.

SIAL.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya manager-nim pada aku, dan hyung-hyungku.  
"Ne sajangnim." jawab kami serempak.  
"Bagus. Sesuai dengan rencana Soo Man sebelumnya, kita akan kedatangan 1 orang china untuk di trainee bersama kalian." kata manager-nim pada kami.

"Woah orang china siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun-hyung. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tertarik untuk ini.  
"Kau silahkan masuk." ujar manager-nim. Aku melihat seorang pria-ah maksudku laki-laki muda masuk ke ruangan latihan kami. Wajahnya sangat lucu.  
"Mwoya! Sajangnim, apa dia perempuan?" tanya chanyeol-hyung. Babbo-ya! jelas2 dia namja!  
"Anieyo! Kalau yeoja tak mungkin disini Park Chan Yeol!" jawab manager-nim emosi. Chanyeol-hyung tertawa dengan Baekhyun-hyung. Aish sinting.

"Ya, kenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu." uajr manager-nim pada namja itu.  
"Ne. Annyeonghasseo. Xi Lu Han-imnida. Aku berasal dari Beijing dan umurku 21 tahun. Bangapta." ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku melihat dengan tatapan dingin.  
"Sehun-ah! bungkukkan badanmu! Dia hyungmu!" bisik Suho-hyung di sebelahku. Aku membungkuk tidak ikhlas pada hyung itu.

Semua hyung tengah memperkenalkan diri pada-Luhan? Ah Lohan? Molla.  
"Sehun imnida." aku memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.  
"Ah... agar akrab aku dipanggil Gege saja. Maaf merepotkan." katanya dengan penuh senyuman. Ih.  
"Gege? apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun-hyung.  
"Sebutan kakak laki-laki. Seperti hyung dalam bahasa korea." jawabnya ramah. Semua hyung menggangguk. Aku hanya diam dan melipat tanganku memperhatikan namja itu.  
"Baiklah kalian harus mulai bekerja sama ne? Aku harus pergi. Latihan dengan keras! Hwaiting!" ujar manager-nim dan ia langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Mohon bantuannya ya!" ujar Namja itu lagi-lagi dengan senyuman sok ramah dan... ah molla.

Latihan telah selesai. Kami akan kembali ke dorm. Aku membereskan barang-barang di ruang latihanku.  
"Huah kau membawa apa saja saat latihan Sehun-ah?" tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh. Dia namja china itu. Tunggu. Sehun-ah? Bahkan baru tadi aku tahu namanya dia bilang aku sehun-ah? sinting.  
"Wow! Kau punya sepatu sporty yang baru itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia bertanya seperti orang gila.  
"Maaf aku sibuk." ujarku padanya lalu aku meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aah gege.. maafkan kelakuan Sehun. Dia memang sedikit sensitif dan susah dipahami." aku mendengar kata-kata Suho-hyung walau posisiku agak jauh dari mereka.  
"Arasseo, sudah bisa terbaca di matanya..." apa? tak salah dengarkah aku? Dia sok jadi peramal.  
Namja gila.

Aku keluar ruangan menuju lift. Aku melihat hyung yang lain menuruni tangga. Aku mengacuhkan mereka.  
"Sehun-ah!" panggil seseorang saat aku akan menekan tombol turun di lift. Siapa sih?! Aku menoleh dan melihat Namja-China-Peramal-Gila itu.  
"Ada apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku sibuk?" tanyaku.  
"Lift ini rusak, ayo naik tangga." ujarnya dengan tersenyum. 3 detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka.  
"Pembohong." ujarku singkat lalu memasuki lift itu.  
"Anieyo. AKu tak berbohong." katanya sambil memasuki lift.  
"Ada apa kau?!" tanyaku kesal. Ia menekan tombol lift ke lantai dasar.  
"Lihat ini." ujarnya. Pintu lift tertutup. Tak lama kami turun lift ini bergoyang-goyang kemudian berhenti.  
"Mwo... m-m-mwoya!" ujarku ketakutan. Aku takut tak bisa keluar dari sini.  
"Jangan takut Sehun-ah. Aku pasti akan menjagamu. Pasti..." Ia mendekat dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku takut dia jadi-hmm sesuatu yang mungkin tak terduga. Tapi aku baru sadar...  
suara tadi.. persis dengan suara wajah buram di mimpiku...

############end of chapter 1############


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 2

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

Aku masih terjebak dalam lift dengan namja-china-gila ini. Terjebak dalam lift sudah membuatku ketakutan ditambah kelakuannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan mimik wajah menenangkan... sial ada apa dengan dia?!

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukakan?!" tanyaku berteriak. Dia masih sama.  
"Lepaskan! Apa kau gila?!" tanyaku lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.  
"Tenanglah sedikit Sehun-ah. Ini akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambil terus menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Oh sungguh ada apa dengannya!  
"Katakan jalan, maka lift ini akan berjalan." katanya lagi. Apa?! sinting! Mana mungkin bisa begitu?! Genggaman tangannya makin kuat. Tatapannya makin dalam oh Tuhan!  
"Katakan 'Jalan' jika kau ingin selamat sehun-ah..." katanya tenang. Baiklah kali ini saja aku akan menuruti kata-kata orang sakit jiwa!  
"Jalan." kataku singkat.

Sebuah keajaiban. Lift tiba-tiba berjalan dengan normal. Ia melepas genggamannya dan berhenti menatapku. Oh.. kau selamat Oh Se Hun!

"Kau harus percaya kepada seseorang suatu hari nanti sehun-ah.." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Hatiku yang sudah tenang tiba-tiba terkaget-kaget lagi.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Ia lalu keluar. Aku masih terpaku di dalam lift.  
"Sehun-ah, kajja." ajaknya sambil masuk ke dalam lift dan menarik tanganku.  
satu kata untuk hal ini GILA.

"Sehun-ah mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kita akan sekamar dengan Luhan-gege~" ujar Suho-hyung di kamar. Apa?! dengan namja-china-gila itu?!  
"Mwoya.." komentarku singkat.  
"Yaa.. disini kamar paling luas muat sampai 5 orang~ tak apa lah sehun-ah lagi pula dia tidur di kasur itu~" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kasur di sebelah kasurku. Tunggu. Kalau begini bukankah sama saja aku tidur di sebelahnya?  
Aku melipat tangan dan memasang wajah tidak suka.  
"Sehun-ah mianhe yeo.." kata namja-china-gila itu padaku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.  
"Ah harusnya aku yang minta maaf Luhan-ge, disini hanya ada 4 kamar, 3 untuk member dan 1 untuk manager-nim. Jadi kita harus tidur bertiga. Jeongmal mianhe.." ujar Suho-hyung dengan nada menyesal. Aku hanya diam.  
"Ah ne gwenchanna. Ah hoaamm.." namja-china-gila itu berkata sambil menguap.  
"Kajja tidur Luhan-ge, Sehun-ah~!" ujar Suho-hyung sambil mematikan lampu.

Aku tidur disebelah orang namja-china-gila itu. Suho-hyung tidur dengan cepat. Ia mungkin lelah.

"Sehun-ah, mimpi indah ne?" ujar namja-china-gila itu. Aku tak memperhatikannya. Ia lalu menepuk kepalaku. Aku menolehnya gusar. Ia malah membalikan badan membelak  
angiku. CIH!

"Yak! Latihan ditunda dulu kita makan siang." ujar pelatih pada kami.  
"Kajja makan!" seru Suho-hyung sambil keluar ruangan. Aku berjalan malas di belakang Kai-hyung.  
"Sehun-ah! Kau ingin makan apa hari ini~?" suara namja-china-gila itu lagi. Aku tak menjawab.  
"Luhan-ge, kau harus coba ramyun!" seru Kai tiba-tiba. Aku melambatkan langkahku untuk menjauhi mereka.  
"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau disana? Kajja kau pasti lapar eung?" tanya namja-china-gila itu sok akrab. Aku tak memandangnya.

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di tepi jalan untuk menyebrang. Handphoneku tiba-tiba bergetar dan berbunyi. Aku mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.  
"Yoboseyeo?" sapaku di telpon.  
"Sehun-ya! Ini eomma!" mwo.. eomma? ada apa dia menelpon?  
"Ne eomma ada apa?" tanyaku malas. Aku melihat lampu penyebrangan sudah hijau, aku berjalan sambil terus berbicara di telpon. Saat aku sedang berjalan tiba-tiba..

"SEHUN-AH!" seru seseorang. Sontak aku berhenti berjalan mencari siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata namja-china-gila itu.  
"SEHUN-AH!" serunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke trotoar dan kami.. persis seperti orang berpelukan. Apa ini?!  
"Mwoya!" seruku padanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Kau nyaris tertabrak Sehun-ah!" katanya. Aku melihat hyung-hyungku yang lain mendekat.  
"Gwenchanna Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho-hyung.  
"Ne hyung." ujarku singkat.  
"Aigooo! Kau ceroboh sekali! Untung ada Luhan-ge!" ujar Chanyeol-hyung.  
"Ah Luhan-ge maafkan Sehun-ah..." ujar Baekhyun-hyung.  
"Kau jangan begitu lagi minta maaf dan berterima kasihlah pada Luhan-ge ne?" ujar Kai-hyung seraya merangkulku. Aku melepaskannya.  
"Kajja." ujarku singkat meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sehun-ah! Kau suka bubble tea kan? Lihat aku punya bubble tea rasa Taro! enak lho! Apa kau mau?" Namja-china-gila itu menawariku minuman kesukaanku. Tapi dari mana dia tahu itu?  
"Ani." tolakku singkat sambil memalingkan wajahku dari dia.  
"Kalau begitu apa kau mau rasa jasmine tea?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mulai gusar.  
"Waah bubble tea!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung.  
"Apa kau mau Kyungsoo?" tanya namja-china-gila itu.  
"Ne! Tentu aku mau yang Jasmine boleh?" tanya kyungsoo-hyung  
"Silahkan~" kata namja-china-gila itu sok imut. Ih.  
"Gomawo~" ujar kyungsoo-hyung. Namja-china-gila itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Kalau Sehun-ah mau ini?" tanya nya lagi sambil menyodorkan bubble tea.  
"Ani." tolakku singkat lagi.

Ia menghela nafas.  
"Hmmh. Kau ini padahal rasanya enak~ apa kau ingin rasa lain? Aku akan belikan~" tawarnya lagi.  
aku mulai marah.  
"Apa sih maumu?! sok kenal denganku, menolongku, dan melakukan hal-hal aneh! kau sebenarnya siapa?!" tanyaku gusar.  
"Aku? Aku adalah seseorang berwajah buram yang selalu muncul di mimpimu." jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.  
MWOYA?!

############end of chapter 2############


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 3

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

Aku masih terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Orang berwajah buram yang ada di mimpiku adalah dia? Tunggu. Kepada Suho-hyung aku tak pernah bercerita soal mimpiku yang itu. Bagaimana dia-ah apa ini?!

"Aku orang berwajah buram dimimpimu yang sudah bersumpah kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau..." kataku tak percaya.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Makanan sudah datang lho!" ujar Kai-hyung yang memecahkan suasana.  
"Ne Jongin-ah." namja-china-gila itu berkata dan tersenyum pada Kai.  
"Sehun-ah kajja makan." ajaknya. Aku memandangnya aneh. Kemudian...  
"Aku sayang padamu sehun-ah" bisiknya di telingaku.

...APA INI?!

3 Bulan kemudian

"Sehun-ah, ada yang mengirim surat untukmu." ujar seseorang padaku. Aku yang tengah asik bermain game merasa terganggu. Aku melihat namja-china-gila-*aku lupa namanya* itu menyodorkanku sebuah surat. Aku melihat muka ramahnya yang memuakkan.  
"Gomawo." ujarku singkat sambil mengambil surat yang bia berikan. Ia mendekatiku. Oke aku takut. Aku melihatnya.  
"Kenapa kau tak buka suratnya?" tanyanya dengan muka sok ramah lagi. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan risih.  
"Itu dari eommamu, isinya dia ingin kau menjenguknya. Eommamu sakit bukan? dia sudah stadium akhir. Masa kau tak mau menjenguknya?" tunggu.. apa ini kenapa dia tau soal Eommaku? Dan dia tidak membaca surat itu tapi tahu apa isinya? Aku diam terpaku melihatnya.  
"Dia terinfeks penyakit kanker langka yang belum ada obatnya. Dan kau malah meninggalkannya. Apa itu namanya anak? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu Sehun-ah?" ocehnya lagi. Cukup namja gila!  
"Jangan campuri urusanku, orang gila." aku beranjak meninggalkannya.

Dia semakin hari semakin gila. Ia terus mendekatiku bahkan memelukku dari belakang! Baiklah dia juga yang sering menolongku. Saat aku dimarahi Suho-hyung atau Kyungsoo-hyung dia yang membelaku. Dia tak marah saat aku memanggilnya gila. Saat aku sakit bulan lalu, dia yang merawatku bersama Kyungsoo-hyung. Harusnya aku bersikap baik padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

"Sehun-aah~ ayo kita jenguk eommamu~" kata namja-china-gila itu manja. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.  
"Kajja Sehun-aah~" ajaknya lagi manja. Aku merasa jijik. Aku tetap diam membaca surat itu. Aku kaget saat tau bahwa yang ia katakan sama dengan isi surat itu.  
"Lihat kan~ sama persis~ kau harus percaya padaku, Xi Lu Han~" tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Ommo! Sehun-ah! uljima!" ujarnya.  
"Aku tak kan mau menjenguknya!" seruku lalu aku meninggalkannya. Surat itu aku buang. Dan tentu... aku kembali menangis.

"Sehun-ah ada telpon dari eommamu." ujar Suho-hyung padaku. Aku yang tengah menikmati bubble tea langsung tersendak.  
"Aa.. gwenchanna Sehun-ah?" tanya-siapa lagi kalau bukan namja-china-gila itu. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Suho-hyung dan namja-china-gila itu.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Eomma. Dia yang membuat sifatku menjadi sulit seperti ini. Appa menceraikannya karena Ia berselingkuh. Aku hidup berkecukupan dengan Appa. Dan Ia hidup susah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Sekarang Ia sedang sakit malah mengemis-ngemis padaku dan Appa. Itu menggelikan.

"ANDWAE SEHUN-AH! KAU TAK BOLEH BERKATA BEGITU!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Yap si orang gila itu masuk kamar dan berkata begitu. Apa maksudnya?  
"Mwoya?!" tanyaku gusar.  
"Kau tidak boleh berpikir begitu tentang eommamu sendiri! Itu tidak baik!" jawabnya marah.  
"Memangnya kau tahu apa?!" tanyaku marah juga.  
"Yang jelas dia Eomma mu! Kau tidak boleh menjelekkan dia Sehun-ah! Besok kau harus menjenguknya!" ujarnya marah. Ia lalu keluar. Aku tak habis pikir dia bisa segila itu.

Suho-hyung masuk ke kamar dan menghampiriku.  
"Sehun-ah.. kau harus menjenguk Eommamu... Kau anak satu-satunya dan Ia adalah Eommamu, bukan Bibi atau siapa, dia yang melahirkanmu..." ujar Suho-hyung. Aku mulai marah.  
"Tak akan pernah aku mau menjenguknya." kataku marah. Aku menarik selimut dan tidur.

Dunia ini semakin gila.

"Sehun-ah, hari ini kau harus ikut aku!" ajak namja-china-gila itu. Aku tak memperhatikannya. Aku sibuk chat dengan salah satu temanku.  
"Kau harus ikut!" PAAAKKK! Pantatku terasa panas. Ia memukul pantatku! Sial apa maunya?!  
"YAA!" seruku marah. Aku yang sedang tidur tengkurap langsung bangun.  
"Sehun-aah kau harus ikut aku nee?" Ia memeluk pinggangku. Oh Tuhan singkirkan dia!  
"Yaa! Lepaskan!" ujarku gusar.  
"Kalau kau mau ikut denganku aku akan melepaskanmu jika tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" katanya sambil memejamkan mata. MWOYA?!  
"Yaa! Kau!" kesabaranku habis rasanya.  
"Ya atau tidak Sehun-ah~?" tanyanya lagi. Tuhan, semoga pilihanku tepat.  
"Baik-baik tapi lepaskan!" jawabku pasrah padanya.  
"Jeongmal? Yeah!" chu~ namja-china-gila itu mencium pipiku... HAH?! TUHAN AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU MASIH SUKA MIRANDA KERR AKU MASIH SUKA PEREMPUAN DAN DIA...OH!  
"YAA! Kau!" seruku gusar.'

Ia malah pergi sambil tertawa nista. Ya ampun.. aku masih suka perempuan.. aku masih suka Miranda Kerr, aku mengoleksi foto-fotonya dan dia... mencium pipiku?! Itu tak wajar!

AKU GILA YA TUHAN!

Namja-china-yang semakin gila itu mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Ia terus merapat padaku. Saat berjalan di jalanan sepi ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku seperti saat ini.

"Ya, kau apa maumu..?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.  
"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku sayang padamu sehun-ah~" jawabnya manja. Oh...  
"Dengar ya orang gila, aku masih menyukai perempuan!" ujarku marah.  
"Arrasseo~ Kau suka Miranda Kerr dan kau punya banyak fotonya di galeri handphonemu." katanya. Aku kembali heran bagaimana Ia tahu aku suka Miranda Kerr? Aku hanya memberitahu ke Kai-hyung dan... kurasa Ia tak mungkin mengatakan ke namja-china-gila ini!  
"... tahu darimana kau?! Kai-hyung?!" tanyaku kesal.  
"Ani... itu ra-ha-si-a~" jawabnya sambil mecnium pundakku. Oh menjijikkan!

Tak lama berjalan kami sampai di sebuah rumah. Namja-china-gila itu menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan kami pintu. Itu Shin Min-ahjumma! Jangan-jangan...

"Sehun-aah! Eomma sudah menunggumu.. kajja masuk~" ajaknya.  
Sudah aku duga. Namja-china-gila ini akan mengajakku ke tempat Eomma.

Aku, ahjumma dan namja-china-gila masuk ke dalam. Setelah melewati beberapa kamar, kami sampai di kamar Eomma. Aku melihat Eomma terbaring menatap jendela

"Ahjumma, bukankah Eomma dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanyaku.  
"Ani.. kami tak punya biaya, Appamu tidak mau menolong Eommamu... aku terpaksa yang merawat di rumah." jawab Ahjumma. Aku shock. Waktu itu ayah bilang akan menanggung biaya ibu.. ternayata dia berbohong...  
"Sehun-ah.. temui Eomma.." ujar namja-china-gila itu padaku. Aku menghela nafas dan mulai menghampiri Eomma.

"Eomma..." sapaku padanya. Tubuh lemasnya menoleh padaku. Aku bersusah payah menahan air mataku jatuh.  
"Sehun-ya..." ia berusaha menggapaiku. Aku memelukknya. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

Eomma... nan jeongmal mianhe..

############end of chapter 3############


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 4-end

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

"Yaa, sehun-ah.. kau sudah tumbuh besar..." ucap Eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku. Namja-china-gila itu berdiri di sampingku. Aku merasa ia pasti tersenyum melihatku dengan Eomma begini.  
"Ne Eomma." kataku singkat sambil sedikit tersenyum.  
"Luhan-ssi... aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.. kalau tidak seumur hidupku aku tak akan melihat anakku lagi..." ujar Eomma pada namja-china-gila itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tanganku. Sial aku merasa jijik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dasar sialan.  
"Ne ahjumma." ujar namja-china-gila itu.

Eomma memanggil Ahjumma dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.  
"Ne arrasseo Eonnie. Jakkamanneyo~" kata ahjumma. Ia lalu keluar kamar Eomma.

Eomma menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum.  
"Sehun-ah, kau harus temani Eomma sampai akhir ya..." katanya. Apa maksudnya?  
"Maksud Eomma?" tanyaku.  
"Umur Eomma tak panjang Sehun-ah.. Kanker stadium akhir ini sudah 1 tahun.. tak ada harapan untuk Eomma lagi..."jawabnya. Air mataku kembali menetes. Namja-china-gila itu mengusap air mata di wajahku.  
"Makanya aku ingin kau disisiku terus Sehun-ah..." ucap Eomma lagi.

Ahjumma masuk dan membawa sesuatu.  
"Gomawo Shin-Min. Sehun-ah ini mungkin pemberian terakhir Eomma untukmu. Simpan baik-baik.." Ujar Eomma sambil memberiku sebuah kotak. Aku membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah gantungan kunci dan sebuah kalung dengan warna kesukaanku... Ungu...  
"Eomma membelikan ini waktu Eomma bersama selingkuhan Eomma pergi ke luar negri. Eomma ingin kau menyimpannya baik-baik..." ujar Eomma padaku. Aku menangis lagi. Aku memeluk Eomma.

Aku menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu jahat kepada-Ibuku sendiri? Hatiku benar-benar tertutup oleh sesuatu...

Eomma, nan jeongmal mianhe...

"Sehun-ah ayo makan~" ajak namja-china-gila itu. Aku masih terpaku memandangi pemberian Eomma ini.  
"Gomawo." ujarku padanya. Ia langsung duduk di hadapanku.  
"Ne Sehun-ah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu~" katanya sambil memelukku. Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dalam pelukannya.  
"Kau harus menghargai Eomma mu ne? Janji?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia lagi-lagi mencium pipiku... OH TIDAK...

"Kajja makan~" ia menarik tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan.

1 minggu kemudian

Setiap hari aku menjenguk Eomma, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya. Tapi sayang hal itu harus berhenti untuk selamanya.  
Eomma meninggal hari ini. Penghormatan terakhirnya pun dilakukan. Pemakaman dilakukan besok pagi.

"Sehun-ah.. kau yang sabar ya." ujar Kai-hyung.

Begitu juga dengan hyung-hyung lain. Aku keluar ruangan penghormatan.

"Sehun-ah."panggil si namja-china-gila itu. Aku menoleh.  
"Mwo?" tanyaku.  
"Jangan menyerah, kau pasti bisa melewati ini." ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak tahu harus apa.  
Tiba-tiba Ia memelukku. Aku kaget.  
"Kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu." katanya. Aku keheranan.

Tapi.. aku ingin menyusul Eomma di surga sana...

Aku berlari menuju atap gedung. Dan... aku akan menyusulnya disana...

Tiba-tiba aku berbaring di jalan. Aku melihat namja-china-gila itu datang padaku

"Panggil aku Luhan-ge, Sehun-ah. Lalu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu!" ujarnya. Ada apa ini?!  
"L-l-luhan...luhan-ge?" ucapku. Tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi putih.

namja-china-gila itu mendekatiku. Ia duduk dihadapanku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku heran.  
"Kau sudah mati Sehun-ah.. kau jatuh dari gedung dan kau mati. Tapi aku tak kan membiarkanmu mati..." jawabnya. Aku... sudah mati?  
"Aku adalah malaikat yang lahir dari hati kerasmu.. Aku ditugasi oleh Tuhan untuk menjagamu dan mengembalikan hati lembutmu... oleh karena itu aku tau isi hati dan pikiranmu tanpa kau mengatakannya." sambungnya lagi. Aku diam terpaku.  
"Tugasku selesai saat kau di ambang kematian dan hatimu sudah lembut dan tidak keras. Seperti saat ini... Hatimu mulai lembut dan kau diambang kematian... tandanya tugasku sudah selesai..." ujarnya lagi.  
"Sekarang aku akan berikan nyawaku untukmu dan hiduplah dengan hati yang lembut Sehun-ah..." katanya dengan nada sedih. Ia meneteskan air mata. Aku masih diam.  
"Aku sayang padamu sehun-ah..." ujarnya terisak. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Na-na-nado.. luhan... jeongmal mianhe aku jahat padamu.." aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu saja.  
"Kita harus berpisah sekarang... aku akan selalu dalam ingatanmu sehun-ah..." ucapnya.

Lalu ia mengecup keningku. Ia menatap mataku dan mencium bibirku.  
"Selamat tinggal Sehun-ah Saranghae.." kemudian semuanya hilang...

Aku terbangun dan melihat hyung-hyungku sudah berkumpul. Dimana Luhan?  
"Oh syukurlah kau siuman sehun-ah!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung.  
"Hyung dimana ! ##$#$-ge?" tanyaku.  
"Ge siapa?" Suho-hyung malah balik bertanya padaku.  
"! ##$#$-ge? yang dari china... Ia suka bubble tea?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Siapa dia? tak ada orang china di dekat kita Sehun-ah. Lagi pula kau tak menyebutkan sebuah nama." jawab Kyungsoo-hyung.  
Apa? Aku tak bisa mengucapkan nama Luhan-ge? Semua hyung tak ada yang kenal Luhan-ge kenapa ini?!

1 Tahun kemudian

Aku dan hyung-hyungku memulai debut sebagai Rookie baru di kpop industri sebagai EXO. Kami berenam membawa lagu debut "MAMA". Dan kami sukses dimana-mana.

"Baik sambutlah Rookie baru kita EXO!" suara MC menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kami berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri pada penonton.  
"Baiklah bisa kita mulai interview kita?" tanya MC. Kami semua mengangguk.  
"Aku ingin tanya kepada setiap member. Apa dan siapa yang menginspirasi kalian menjadi seperti ini? kita mulai dari maknae Sehun." ujar MC yang aku simak.

"Aku... menjadi seperti ini karena Eommaku yang meninggal setahun yang lalu dan juga... seorang penyemangat hidupku yang tak terlihat. Ia menunjukan padaku manis dan lembutnya hidup.. Dia yang mengubahku jadi lebih baik... aku tak bisa menyebutkan siapa namanya. Yang jelas dia lah pengubah hidupku." jawabku.

Ya, aku jadi lebih baik karenamu Luhan-ge...  
Gomawo... Luhan-ge.. saranghae...


End file.
